Midnight
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: RiDCatwoman crossover. A young girl has a secret past that she has kept for four years. Will you join her in her adventure of a lifetime? Discontinued...
1. Prologue

Midnight

**Prologue**

_Darkness. Silence. Those were what covered the peaceful city in Manhattan like a blanket. It seemed like nothing could possibly disrupt this place filled with peace, yet it also does seem possible at the same time._

_That's because the peace in the city will remain forever with no hustle and bustle of people to walk the streets again. No one to look down at the cityscape from their office window._

_Because death had walked through the streets and taken many lives. All but one._

_Running through the streets a young girl no older than eight years old avoided obstacles to get away from the man. The man who had stolen the lives of everyone she knew and was now after her. She turned many corners but could never seem to get rid of him._

'_He's coming,' the girl thought in dismay as she came to a water company building. She opened the door quickly and ran inside, being careful to close the door in hopes of trying to loose that man. She ran through the empty hallways that were nearly covered completely in crimson red blood, bodies laid on the floors like limp rag dolls._

'_Why would he do this?' the young girl asked herself as she slipped a little on the blood. This place seemed more like a nightmare that has come to life. A nightmare that you can never wake up from._

_The door which the little girl came in opened up with a bang and the sound of boots slapping on the bloody marble floor echoed loudly in the hallway. The girl ran through a set of doors that read "Employees Only" in bold red letters and found herself near a network of large and small pipes. One of the large pipes had an open doorway that must lead outside._

_The footsteps got louder as the man neared the door. The small child quickly looked for any other hiding spots and chose to go through the large pipe. She ran over and climbed in the black opening and began to run right just as the doors opened and the man walked in. He was clad in nothing but a black cloak and a hood covered his face from sight. He smiled behind the shadow of his hood and walked over to the controls._

_He flicked a switch and pushed a button and the doorway that the little girl went through closed with a clang as the sound of running water was heard moving through the pipe towards the doomed girl._

_The child continued running, getting blasted with strong currents of damp and stale air. She stopped suddenly just as she was about to run off of a dead end that led to a forty foot drop. She turned suddenly and saw the water rushing at her like a stampede of wild animals. She stood there frozen as the water continued to charge faster and faster at her. The water slammed into her as it flew out of the pipe like a waterfall, and it was taking her toward the lake of doom._

_She landed in the water and her body seemed to thrash around, when in reality, it was just the pressure of the water that was spilling down that was knocking her around. Her heart beat grew still and her blood froze in her veins. She was dead._

_And the only one to see her body in the water was a grey spotted and stripped cat with forest green eyes._


	2. Into the Wild

Chapter 1: Into the Wild

I woke up with a start. That same dream again. It just won't leave me alone. It has plagued me every night for the last four years. I don't know why it won't leave my mind.

My name is Kiari. I can't tell you anything else about me. You just wouldn't understand. I am different from others. You would just shun me away just like everyone else would if they knew. You live in a different world where I will never fit in ever again. Why? That I cannot tell you.

I stared at my alarm clock as it flashed 5:00 am in red. I got up from my bed and started to get ready. Today was going to be a long day at school. And I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

I've lived in Japan for quite a while and I loved the peace that occurs at night. Though there have been sightings of giant robots lately on the news, but I have yet to see one on my strolls at night.

When I was fully dressed I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to grab a quick bite of breakfast before going out the door. A granola bar always gave me a little bit of energy to wake up. As I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of a cat jumping down the other side of the fence.

As I walked out of the gate and closed it, a questioning mew sounded as something rubbed against my leg. I looked down to see Midnight, a cat that always came over to visit me everyday. She is an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of all the cat breeds. Her sleek silver body gleamed with black spots almost like a cheetah's fur coat as she purred happily.

"Hey Midnight. How are you doing this morning?" I asked the cat gently. She mewed again and began to groom her face with a paw.

"I'll take that as a fine. I've got to go do a few things before I go to school. There is a bowl full of food that will last until I get back. See you later Midnight!" I said and walked off to go do a few everyday errands.

After dropping off a package for Mr. Kekou I started to head off to my next stop at the post office. Mrs. Jakuri has not been feeling well lately and asked me to pick up a package for her at the post office.

When will I learn that some things are easier said than done.

A sudden explosion caught me off guard, and it was coming from the direction of the warehouses!

Curiosity overcame fear and I began to run toward the warehouses. The package will have to wait.

Another explosion caused me to run faster than I had before, so it didn't take long for me to get to the source of the disturbance. There, shooting weapons at each other, were large robots!

Something grabbed my arm and turned me around with my back to the robots. It was a young boy with spiked up brown hair.

"What are you doing here? You could get hurt!" he said in a stern, yet concerned voice.

"I should say the same for you! What are you doing here as well?" I replied back.

"Well lookie here! Two humans! Megatron would be pleased to see you two!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The boy and I looked up at the building to see three large robots. "Oh no!" the boy whispered.

One of the robots opened his mouth and a long sticky tongue shot out and wrapped around us and dragged us up to the three.

Hands grabbed both me and the boy and held onto us as the battle suddenly stopped. The robots that were down below looked up with looks of shock on some of them, while others held a grin on their faces.

"Either you let us get what we want Optimus Prime or these humans will pay dearly," one of the robots, a large two headed purple dragon, said with victory smothering his voice like honey.

I waited for the right moment to get free from the blue robot, who surprisingly had flying squirrel parts on his body. When the robots down below with a red symbol moved away from the door I slipped out of the robots grasp and kicked off of his hand to head toward the red one who was holding the boy and clung onto his face as he tried to throw me off.

Too bad I didn't count on a different blue robot charging into the one I was on as hegrabbed the boy and threw me clear over the side of the forty foot tall building.


End file.
